


Fail and Fall

by icarus_falls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Getting Together, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Emotions run high as a pregnant Akaashi faces his broken bond and resets his track in life.





	Fail and Fall

Their bedroom door slammed in the distance.

Akaashi cringed from his spot on the couch. The air in the living room had gone stale long ago; his alpha’s angry scent had polluted the room.

In fact, their entire shared apartment felt… stained. Uncomfortable.

It was no place for a heavily pregnant omega like himself.

Akaashi let out a long exhale as he slumped over sideways and stretched out on the couch, cradling his belly with one arm and tucking the other under his head for support. He stared down at his belly with watery eyes.

Konoha wasn’t always like this. At least, that’s what Akaashi liked to tell himself. The truth was that Konoha hadn’t changed at all, really. He’d always been sly, always jumped at the chance to quietly take the lead. He had a way about him of manipulating the people around him.

Akaashi’s attentions had been so split between corralling Bokuto and maintaining his own life that he barely noticed how Konoha first looked at him.

And now he was here.

He could hear the faint sound of a TV coming from upstairs. It was so like Konoha to simply wait for Akaashi to come crawling into their nest once he became unable to deny his instincts any longer. His pregnancy had taken a toll on him and Akaashi struggled daily with his hormones.

Akaashi removed the hand from his stomach to pull a blanket over himself and to grab his phone from off the coffee table. With the big fluffy blanket over himself, he could almost ignore the swell of his belly.

He shoved a pillow under his head and swiped at his phone, pulling up Whatsapp. A small smile formed on his face as he opened up the group chat at the top.

_Kuroo Tetsurou, 10:48 PM: yo yo yo kaashi, I got a pup name for you!_

_Tsukishima Kei, 10:51PM: Oh god._

_Bokuto Koutarou, 10:51PM: BJ!!!_

_Kuroo Tetsurou, 10:55: no none of that bj/blow job/bokuto junior stuff. it’s from a really great joke ok? you’re gonna be setting the kid up for a great life_

Akaashi couldn’t help but take the bait.

_Akaashi Keiji, 11:39: What is it, Kuroo?_

_Kuroo Tetsurou, 11:40: ok I was watching Jurassic park the other day_

_Kuroo Tetsurou, 11:41: when I thought, “Not only does my son have a stupid name, but he’s also a shit driver”._

_Bokuto Koutarou, 11:42: JJ!! JURASSIC JUNIOR_

_Tsukishima Kei, 11:42: He’s not naming his pup after that shitty Yuri on Ice douche._

Akaashi snorted loudly, rolling to shove his face into the pillow.

It was the pick me up he needed before facing his alpha again.

  ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   
  
The late fall air was chilly against his bare arms. It didn’t help that the sun had long set, nor that Akaashi had forgotten to grab a jacket in all his anger.

The omega’s fists clenched. Enough was enough.

He took the final steps to the apartment’s front door and knocked twice. The door opened only a moment later.

“Hi,” Akaashi started quietly. “May I come in, Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima stepped aside and nodded, ushering the omega inside quickly.

“Who was it?” Kuroo’s voice sounded from the other room. It was a rare weekend when the alpha was around. Last year he’d been accepted into a 2-year research grant in Germany, and since then had only returned to visit his two mates a handful of times.

When Kuroo _did_ find the time to return to Tsukishima and Bokuto, he wanted to monopolize every moment of their time.

“It’s Akaashi,” Tsukishima called back before turning to him and eyeing his lack of clothing. “Come on, I have a blanket for you. What do you want to drink? I’ll have one of my alphas make it.”

Akaashi was lead into the living room and corralled onto the couch. Tsukishima threw a neatly crocheted blanket over his lap as Kuroo and Bokuto bound into the room.

“Akaashi!” they greeted the omega, way too loud for the decently sized living room. Bokuto threw his body onto the couch next to him like a big puppy, stretching an arm over the back of the couch and around him. Kuroo sat next to Bokuto and pressed his body close to his alpha. He leaned over to talk to Akaashi but stiffened when he caught a whiff of his scent. Both of their happy demeanors diminished at they realized that the stoic omega’s eyes were reddened.

Kuroo surveyed his face, becoming more and more on edge as he squinted slightly. “What’s going on?”

Protective feelings swirled deep inside Bokuto. He reached out with his other arm and lightly grabbed Akaashi’s chin, turning his head to inspect his face.

“Your cheeks are pink and I can smell the tears on you.”

Akaashi could only look back to Bokuto with the most heart broken look the alpha had ever seen.

“Oh, Keiji,” Kuroo whispered as he slid off the couch and kneeled before the omega, resting his hands on the omega’s shaking knees. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought the omega in for a hug. Tsukishima slid in behind Akaashi and rested his head on his shaking shoulder as he embraced him from behind.

The trio let him cry for as long as he needed. They stroked his arms and nuzzled him softly in an attempt to ease his sadness.

It only made Akaashi feel worse.

He shoved his face into Bokuto’s neck, breathing in deeply. Even though Akaashi was mated to another alpha, the scent of Kuroo somehow calmed him. Kuroo also smelled like Tsukishima and Bokuto; they must have been intimate before he showed up.

It struck a strange, jealous chord in him. Hot tears filled his eyes and he blocked all thoughts out.

No one moved until Bokuto heard a faint snore. He pulled away gently and looked down. Sure enough, Akaashi had fallen asleep.

“Poor dude,” Kuroo whispered. “I wonder what happened.”

Tsukishima reached out and brushed Akaashi’s cheek with his thumb. “He can take our bed tonight. We’ll sleep out here.”

Bokuto nodded and scooped him up, following Tsukishima into the bedroom. He placed Akaashi down onto the messy bed.

Thankfully their earlier knottings had been in the shower. They hadn’t made it to the bed in time.

Tsukishima rearranged the blankets to cocoon the sleeping omega. He stood besides his alpha and they took a few seconds to watch as Akaashi nuzzled into the soft sheets.

Bokuto’s voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, “Should we let Konoha know he’s here and he’s safe?”

The omega shook his head in answer. “Let him suffer.”

They made their way back into the living room, closing the door behind them. Kuroo was on the couch, his hands fisted into balls as he glared out the window. Tsukishima collapsed onto the couch and rested his head on the alpha’s tense shoulder.

“Tetsurou,” he said quietly. “I don’t know if I can take this much longer either.”

Bokuto threw himself across their laps, stretching out with a quiet groan. Kuroo looked down to the alpha’s head in his lap and distracted himself by running a hand through his salt & pepper hair.

Kuroo was equally quiet as he replied, “But he did come to us.”

Tsukishima sighed and slumped against him. “Because he sees us as his good _friends_ , Tetsu.”

Kuroo was already shaking his head as he answered, “Kei, his scent-”

“You can’t keep assuming things!”

Bokuto interrupted them with a loud _shhhh!_  “It’s okay, guys. For now, we’ll just be here for him.”

Tsukishima frowned and pressed his nose into Kuroo’s scarred scent gland. “It…” _It hurts, though._

“I know,” Kuroo mumbled as he kissed his forehead. “I know.”

  ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------

“We are _done_ , Akinori!” Akaashi screeched, throwing the glass in his hands. The glass shattered against the kitchen wall, decorating the tile floor with shiny shards.

“You can’t leave!” The alpha hissed back, grabbing onto his wrist and getting into his face. “We’re _bonded_!

“Watch me,” he spat in Konoha’s face, anger so pure and concentrated it seeped into every pore. Akaashi smacked his hand away and stormed towards the front door. He grabbed his coat this time before slamming the door behind him.

Akaashi wasn’t even thinking as he turned his car on and peeled out onto the street. Fifteen minutes later he was at Tsukishima & Bokuto’s door, tears streaming down his face as he practically punched the door.

The door swung open to an angry, tousled Tsukishima. His face immediately dropped though when he saw the omega at his door.

“Come in,” he said quickly as he stepped aside.

Akaashi stomped inside and threw his jacket off, letting it fall onto the ground. He kicked off his shoes before turning to Tsukishima and _exploding_.

“He’s such an _asshole_! Always getting into my head, thinking that he can pull his psychology bullshit on me- on _me_! Kei you know I don’t fall for that shit. And then he had the balls to use his voice on me!”

Tsukishima’s face contorted in anger, his scent rising. “He did _what_?!”

“I know!” Akaashi shouted, his hands tugging on his hair. Bokuto peeked out from the bedroom, eyeing the omegas in his living room.

He stepped out tentatively but stopped when Tsukishima held a hand out to him. He scratched at his shirtless tummy with a worried look. Akaashi barely acknowledged him, too consumed with the need to scream.

Tsukishima turned back to Akaashi and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply. “Keiji, I know you don’t want to hear this right now,” he started carefully. “But you need to calm down. For the pup.”

Akaashi turned on his toes and gave Tsukishima the scariest look the blond had ever seen.

“ **Fuck the pup**.”

Both Tsukishima and Bokuto froze. Neither of them knew how to handle a situation like this- this was when they needed their other third, the one who was actually proficient at using words to comfort.

Bokuto and Tsukishima usually just fucked it out.

They ended up not needing to say anything because Akaashi broke the tense silence.

Akaashi let out a loud sob, collapsing to his knees as his sadness overwhelmed him. Tsukishima fell to his knees beside him, wrapping his arms around the omega. Bokuto tip toed over to them, cautious as if the omegas would strike out against him. He kneeled in front of them and brought them both to his chest. Akaashi reached out and placed his one hand on Bokuto’s chest, the other fisting Tsukishima’s shirt as he wailed.

One hour later, they were curled up on the couch together, the omegas with a mug of chamomile tea. Bokuto had opted for hot chocolate, avoiding a disapproving glance from Tsukishima since the blond was too worried about Akaashi.

Akaashi sniffled every couple of minutes.

Tsukishima chose to stare at the fuzzy socks on Akaashi’s feet instead of his face. He wasn’t sure how strong his resolve would be if he had to see the pain on the omega’s face.

Or the mark on his neck.

Akaashi was staring into his mug, swirling the liquid around. There were so many thoughts in his head; some louder than others. He eventually started with, “Thank you for letting me find refuge here.”

Tsukishima looked up to him and gave him a small smile. “Of course.” Bokuto nodded along.

Akaashi sipped on his tea. “You three… mean a lot to me. I appreciate it.”

“Kuroo isn’t here, you don’t have to be nice to him,” Tsukishima teased. It earned him the sight of Akaashi’s smile. “I hope I’m not overstepping, but if you need a place to stay, you’re welcome to stay with us. I always need more calm around here.”

Akaashi’s gaze shot over to the blond. He looked at him for a long moment; Tsukishima’s cheeks were red, his eyes looking away. His scent…

Akaashi’s voice was incredibly soft when he asked, “You would really let me stay here?” He turned to Bokuto and blushed when the alpha nodded in answer.

Tsukishima looked over to him and furrowed his brows. He took the mug from Akaashi’s hands and set both of them down on the coffee table. He scooched closer to Akaashi and took his hands into his own, causing Akaashi to turn back to him. Tsukishima waited for their eyes to meet before he spoke.

“I would do anything for you, Keiji.”

His answer was met with a soft gasp. Akaashi’s eyes went wide as Tsukishima began to occupy his personal space. The omega’s scent filled his head and Akaashi exhaled, the stress of the day just… gone.

Akaashi looked down at their tangled fingers and smiled. He closed the space between them, resting his temple on Tsukishima’s collarbone. He couldn’t help but feel at _home_ there, like everything else had been inconsequential. He felt Bokuto tentatively touch the back of his shoulder and his smile grew. He twisted his arm behind him and placed a hand on the alpha’s knee. Bokuto took it as an invitation and scooched closer, resting his cheek on Akaashi’s upper back.

He only wished that Kuroo could be there too.

Tsukishima took a deep, even breath. His hand palmed Akaashi’s cheek as he pulled away slightly and brought the omega’s face up.

Akaashi looked up to him with a questioning gaze. The features of Tsukishima’s usually annoyed face were all soft, so unlike his usual demeaner.

Time began to slow though as Tsukishima leaned in. Akaashi’s heart all but stopped, his mind not comprehending what he was seeing.

All he knew was that Tsukishima Kei was kissing him.

Akaashi closed his eyes and let himself fall. He let himself believe that this was real, and that it was okay, and that Bokuto’s soft touch was still there because he _approved_ of what was happening.

When Tsukishima pulled away, Akaashi buried his face in the omega’s chest. He wasn’t ready to deal with the consequences of what just happened.

Akaashi ended up sleeping along, bundled up on the couch as he pushed Tsukishima and Bokuto away, thoroughly ashamed of himself.

  ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------

  
_Tsukishima Kei, 3:14 AM: Call us, Tetsurou._

_Tsukishima Kei, 3:16 AM: Please._

_Tsukishima Kei, 3:17 AM: We need you._

_Incoming call, 3:18 AM: Kuroo Tetsurou_

“I kissed him,” Tsukishima spat out before Kuroo even had the chance to say hello. “He kissed me back.”

There was silence on the line for a long, terrible moment. Tsukishima paced in his bathroom as he waited for his alpha to say something, anything.

Kuroo’s voice was rough when he answered. “Tell me everything, Kei. But first, is Kou there?”

The omega sighed and sat down on the floor, slumping against the cabinets of their bathroom. Bokuto sat next to him with a small hello to Kuroo. Tsukishima put Kuroo on speaker before he spoke.

“Akaashi came over in a rage. He was screaming and crying and just- just so upset. He sounded so done with Konoha’s bullshit and I couldn’t stand his sad face-”

“We agreed not to take advantage of the situation,” Kuroo’s rough voice cut him off with a harsh exhale.

“I _know_ , Tetsurou, I do. But if you had been there, you would have seen what we saw and you would have understood,” Tsukishima whispered. “Koutarou, back me up here!”

Kuroo cursed quietly on the other end. “Guys. Details.”

The omega swallowed nervously and squeezed his eyes shut as he recanted everything that happened only a few hours prior. Bokuto interjected every now and again, unusually solemn. By the end of the word vomit, Kuroo was scarily quiet.

Tsukishima began to shake. There was only so much he could take in one night. Right now, he just wanted both his alphas to wrap their arms around him and pull him in.

Not that he’d ever say that out loud. Somehow, they always knew.

Bokuto’s thick arm around his middle was the only comfort he had.

“Listen, Kei. Just… shit, you guys are giving him space tonight, right? I guess we can’t really avoid talking about this anymore. I’m going to book a flight back out. I’ll talk to my advisor tomorrow to take a hiatus-“

“No,” Tsukishima cut him off. “You just took time off, you can’t take more. This was your _dream_ -”

“I’m needed with you two. I signed up for this when I agreed to our bond.”

Tsukishima sighed, passing the phone off to Bokuto as tears began to stream down his face.

“Thanks, Tetsu,” Bokuto’s voice was soft. “We do need you. I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

“No, Kou, it’s okay,” he soothed. “It a shitty situation but…” Kuroo’s voice got quiet as he finished.

“I just want Akaashi to be happy.”

  ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------

  
Nineteen days, 7 hours, 34 minutes.

Akaashi glanced at the clock on his hotel’s night stand. Nineteen days, 7 hours, 35 minutes. He should be sleeping right now, but there were too many things happening.

Nineteen days, 7 hours, 36 minutes since he had thrown in the towel and left his alpha.

Every time Akaashi closes his eyes, he sees things he no longer wishes to see.

Konoha’s soft touches, Tsukishima’s even softer kisses, Bokuto’s gentle smile, Kuroo’s angry yelling.

It was overwhelming. More overwhelming than bonding, than his pregnancy, than realizing his feelings for his already-bonded-best-friends was more than just friendship. Nothing had prepared him for the situation he currently found himself in.

The lights in his room were too bright for the ungodly hour, but he couldn’t turn them off. His stomach ached from crying. His arms were shaking and his gut was clenching. Heavy sobs left his lips between sharp hiccups.

Akaashi was falling. His bonded glands ached and his heart hurt. He needed to pick up his phone, he needed to call _someone_ , anyone who could help take the awful feeling of dread away.

Another sharp cramp in his side had him curling up the best he could in the middle of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his belly and scrunched his eyes shut.

It was almost as if his pup could hear his thoughts. Guilt wracked his body in the most awful sense. Tear after tear streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the snot that dripped from his nose.

Akaashi was truly the worst kind of person.

He had tried to cut off a decayed piece of his life and had ended up losing it all.

His hands clenched against his stomach as he felt another rush of liquid leave him. It was hot and sticky, only adding to the discomfort he felt.

It had been 3 hours and 13 minutes since he last felt his pup move.

Akaashi just _knew_ this had been his fault. He had been so close to drifting off into sleep when he felt it; like a lightning bolt through his body, his inner omega crying out.

He swore he could feel the exact moment his pup’s heartbeat had stopped.

And like the awful person he was, he let it happen. No; even worse, he had _willed_ it to happen.

A cry left his lips as pain radiated in his abdomen. It was getting worse by the minute. Nineteen days, 7 hours, 43 minutes.

He knew he should move to the bathroom, but he didn’t have the energy. Akaashi felt as lifeless as the pup in his stomach.

This was his fault. _He_ was the one who had wished, deep down inside, that the pup did not exist. Akaashi had wanted _so badly_ to be able to start his life with Tsukishima, Kuroo and Bokuto with a clean slate.

He was the one who had referred to his own pup as a burden.

Of course the pup had understood the ugly emotions inside of its’ mother. Akaashi had been so self-centered, so caught up in his own problems that he had never taken the time to acknowledge his pup as its own being.

Akaashi felt hollow as he continued to bleed, alone and suffering.

Nineteen days, 7 hours, 56 minutes.

  ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   


Akaashi awoke with a gasp.

He blinked heavily, trying to make sense of his surroundings. What had happened? Last thing he remembered, he was curled up in the shitty hotel bed, his stomach cramping… aching… bleeding…

Akaashi’s eyes blew wide and his breath stopped. He pushed frantically at the sheets covering him, pushing away all the layers to expose the flesh of his stomach and-

It was soft. His stomach was still swollen, but now it was _soft_ , as if the very thing making it so taut and heavy was… missing.

That didn’t make sense though. His stomach was still big.

Akaashi glared at the pale skin of his stomach. A machine beeped in the background, the blinds letting sunlight fill the room.

A door opened behind him and a young beta nurse bounded into the room. She paused when she saw the omega awake and smiled at him.

“Good morning, Akaashi-san,” she said in a fake, cheery voice. “Let me get you some water and alert the doctor that you are awake.”

She bumbled around the room, a moment later pushing a small tray with a glass of water on it in Akaashi’s direction.

He picked up the cup and took a small sip. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, but any words that his mind stumbled to form were caught in his throat.

Akaashi ended up alone again as the nurse made her way out. He wasn’t alone for long because the nurse came back in, this time a more serious look on her face. A tall beta followed behind her, wearing a lab coat and carrying a chart.

His heartbeat was loud in his ears. Akaashi wrung his hands together.

“Hello, Akaashi-san, my name is Dr. Sachi. I took care of you last night when you were brought in and I will continue to care for you until you are discharged. Do you remember what happened last night?”

Akaashi could barely stand to make eye contact. The ache from last night returned; all he wanted to do was curl up in someone’s arms as he took a warm nap.

Yet here he was, alone, cold, and confused.

“My abdomen hurt. I think I was slicking for some reason,” he said quietly, avoiding what he knew deep down was the truth.

The doctor shared a look with the nurse. “Akaashi-san,” he started carefully. “There is no easy way to address this. Last night, you experienced extreme hemorrhaging of the uterus. You had a late-term miscarriage. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Akaashi’s thoughts static. He felt the nurse touch his shoulder, he could hear the doctor continuing to speak, but none of it felt real. He found the doctor’s eyes through his teary gaze and asked, “But my stomach? It’s still… swollen, with my pup, is it not?”

The doctor paused, glancing down before gently explaining, “It is residual body weight from the pregnancy. It should go away within the next few months. We have programs here for omegas who-”

His voice faded off into the distance as the static took over again. Black formed in the rims of his vision, slowly growing and growing until it consumed him whole.

When Akaashi awoke again, it was a lot calmer. Birds tweeted outside his window.

The bright, sterile, quiet room made him feel like he had entered an alternate reality. One where he was back to being a toddler without a care in the world.

For a moment, he could pretend none of it had happened. He hadn’t bonded an alpha who manipulated him. He hadn’t murdered his own pup. He hadn’t absolutely wrecked his best friends’ bond.

There was only Akaashi, and the sunlight that illuminated the floating specks of dust in the air.

The fantasy was broken by the sharp opening of a door. A scent he was all too familiar with flooded the room, overwhelming him and shattering any piece of tranquility he felt.

“Keiji,” Konoha barked as he rushed to the side of his bed. “You- our pup!”

Akaashi cringed, turning onto his side to face away from the alpha. He forced himself to respond. “I know.”

Konoha reached out and pushed on Akaashi’s shoulder, forcing him to turn back to him. He reached out and cupped Akaashi’s cheek.

“Come home and let me take care of you,” he whispered. “You must be hurting, so much, Keiji. I am too. I know we’ve been fighting, but I loved our pup… and I care about you.”

Tears welled in his eyes. “No, Akinori,” he whispered hoarsely. “This changes nothing.”

“You’re mourning, Keiji, it’s okay to be upset. I’m on your side though,” the alpha cooed. “I’m here for you.”

Akaashi smashed his teeth together. He _hated_ how Konoha knew exactly what to say; it was the same reason he had fallen so easily for him. Akaashi wanted to cave, wanted to let Konoha be those warm arms that held him tight through what could only be described as his worst nightmare.

Akaashi twisted on the bed, opting to turn away from him once more.

“Leave.”

Konoha’s fists clenched and his nose wrinkled. He knew he wouldn’t be winning this verbal argument.

Instead, he pulled a chair up besides Akaashi’s bed and placed his arms on the bed, resting his head on top of them to watch the omega.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Akaashi finally spoke. “How did you find out?”

“The hospital called me. I _am_ your alpha, after all. You should have called me last night, Keiji. To go through something like that alone… my heart aches for you.”

Akaashi huffed, his eyes rolling. “I haven’t changed my mind. You can leave.”

The room was still.

Akaashi’s eyes closed slowly, his body finally giving in to the stress of the past few hours. As much as he hated the alpha, he couldn’t deny his body’s natural reaction.

His alpha was here, and he could sleep knowing he’s be cared for.

  ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------

It took four hours, but Akaashi finally convinced Konoha to leave.

He wasn’t sad to watch him leave. Akaashi was extremely proud of that fact.

The doctor had told him he would be kept for overnight observation before being released the next day. He had left the omega a stack of pamphlets outlining support groups and programs the hospital offered for omegas like him.

Ones who had lost their pups.

Akaashi still had trouble even _thinking_ the words. It was so heinous, so awful, and yet it was his truth.

He glanced over to the bag of his belongings on the table next to his bed. He reached out and tentatively picked his phone off the pile.

Fourteen missed calls, five new voicemails, and thirty seven text messages.

Akaashi didn’t even bother with checking any of the messages. He scrolled to Kuroo’s number and pressed ‘call’.

One hour later, Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima were bounding through the halls of the hospital.

This time, when Akaashi’s room was flooded with scents, happiness fluttered in his heart.

The trio wasted no time; Tsukishima hauled ass to the other side of his bed and threw his arms around Akaashi’s shoulders. Kuroo sidled up on the other side, wrapping one arm around Tsukishima and the other snaking around Akaashi. Bokuto all but jumped on top of Kuroo, reaching over to nuzzle whatever part of Akaashi he could reach.

Akaashi opened his mouth, trying to say something. He raised his arms the best he could and latched onto their shirts.

Instead of words, loud, ugly sobs left his lips. The dam broke and Akaashi found himself wailing into Tsukishima’s chest again. The trio stroked him softly, their scents so comforting and soft it made Akaashi cry that much harder. Relief coursed through Akaashi as he basked under their affections.

After a few moments, he was able to choke out some words. “I’m so, so, sorry,” he said between hiccups. “I didn’t mean to, I’m _sorry_!”

Kuroo hushed him while he ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. “No, Akaashi, _we’re_ the ones who are sorry. That fight shouldn’t have involved you- please, don’t think for _one second_ that you were the trigger,” he said with urgency. Kuroo cupped Akaashi’s cheek and forced the omega to make eye contact with him. “Tsukki and I fight like every other couple. You didn’t know it was a sore subject. Don’t blame yourself. It’ll take time for all of us to adjust, but it’s something we still want.”

Tsukishima rubbed Akaashi’s lower back and added, “As long as you still want it as well.”

Akaashi sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. Bokuto popped in between them and blurted, “You can fight with me when Kuroo and Tsukki fight! So, y’know, you can be included!”

His words drew a snort and a giggle from the teary omega. Akaashi thanked Tsukishima as the blond passed him a tissue, blowing his nose before he spoke. “Everything is just so… messed up right now.”

Kuroo glanced down at Akaashi’s stomach quickly before looking back up to his face. “We’re here for you, no strings attached, Akaashi.”

Akaashi shut his eyes and chose to be silent as he processed Kuroo’s words and enjoyed their company. “I appreciate it, but I’d like for _some_ strings to be attached,” he said with a small amile.

Tsukishima leaned in and rested his temple against Akaashi’s. He mumbled, “I was so scared, Keiji.”

Akaashi’s eyes watered and he squeezed the omega’s side. “Me too.”

  ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------   ----------

Recovering hadn’t been easy for Akaashi.

Especially since there wasn’t just one things to recover from; There was his lost pup, the drawn out fight from Konoha over breaking their bond, the fact that he was practically _homeless_ , the knowledge that his crush was reciprocated…

It was easy acknowledging and returning a crush. It was much harder finding your role in an already-formed pack.

Every tear had been worth it, though. Every night when Akaashi had fallen apart, every time someone said something unfairly, every morning they woke up tangled together.

It was a hard journey to where they were only one year later.

Akaashi lowered his sunglasses from his lawn chair. Bokuto and Kuroo were volleying an old ball back and forth, their shirts off under the spring sun. It wasn’t an awful view. Even years after graduating from playing volleyball, the pair had stayed somewhat in shape.

He watched as Tsukishima stepped out into their yard. The omega was wearing an old tank top. It had fit him well a few months ago, but now that his stomach was starting to swell, the fabric was stretched taut.

Tsukishima sat in the chair next to him, maneuvering it closer to Akaashi before he relaxed. Akaashi set his book down and intertwined his hand in the blond’s.

“Hi,” Tsukishima greeted quietly.

Akaashi smiled at him. “How’re you feeling?”

Tsukishima shrugged, his free hand rubbing the side of his belly. “Still a little queasy.”

“Give it a few more weeks,” Akaashi sympathized. Tsukishima leaned in and rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, still slightly uncomfortable discussing his pregnancy with Akaashi.

Tsukishima hadn’t meant to get pregnant. It was an accident through and through, but after many discussions, all four had decided on going through with the pregnancy.

Akaashi had assured him that he was okay. It wasn’t a lie. At Kuroo’s persistence, he had gone to a few support group meetings that the hospital had suggested.

It was tough, but Akaashi had found that it was those rough experiences that made the good ones that much sweeter.

They sat there in silence for a moment as they watched the alphas dive for the ball again and again, so dramatically. The goofy smiles on their faces made Akaashi’s heart thump in his chest. He dropped Tsukishima’s hand and draped it over his shoulders, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Something clicked in Akaashi in that moment. Cuddling with Tsukishima, the happy scents of Bokuto and Kuroo invading his senses…

He cleared his throat and called out to the alphas. They dropped the ball and made their way over, sitting at the ends of their lawn chairs. Bokuto sat at the end of Tsukishima’s, taking his feet into his lap and massaging them lightly.

“What’s up, ‘kaashi?” Kuroo asked.

“I’ve decided on my answer,” he said as he looked between the three. They all looked at Akaashi with more love than he thought he’d ever receive in his life. He took a deep breath before he broke out into a wide smile, his cheeks tinted pink.

“Yes, I’m ready to bond.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill in the gaps with whatever you'd like to imagine happened. :)


End file.
